Dulces sueños
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: A veces los sueños son más dulces que la realidad, ¿por qué no dormir para siempre entonces? ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje


¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?

El era popular, era querido o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que encontró esa pagina de Internet. Había bastantes más, pero esa en especial le había dolido porque estaba llena de comentarios de personas de su escuela, hasta de su mismo salón, quejas sobre él, siendo amable o dejando de serlo, sobre su popularidad, si se sentía más que el resto, sobre él siendo modelo y criticando su carrera, más críticas, burlas, quejas, comentarios que sus exnovias habían puesto, había también de su novia actual, sus senpais e incluso un chico que afirmaba haber sido su novio, demonios si a el no le gustaban los hombres, esa era una vil mentira y lo peor era que todos ahí parecían creer todo lo que se decía, cada absurda declaración. La noche en que lo descubrió Kise se había ido bastante tarde a dormir teniendo una pesadilla tras otra sobre todos ellos burlándose de él, con sus sonrisas hipócritas para después darle la espalda.

El no quería estar solo, le temía a la soledad.

Su madre lo despertó para ir a la escuela, mintió diciendo sentirse mal, la noche que había pasado le daba mala pinta, lo suficiente para que su mentira sonará creíble y poder quedarse en casa. Una vez su madre se fue a trabajar tomó su celular para buscar de nuevo el blog y torturarse más a si mismo, dolía, era horrible.

Estaba en la escuela se sabía soñando, y sin embargo, no tenía control de nada a su alrededor, al principio era ignorado por todos, él no quería eso, les gritó que dejarán de ignorarlo y así lo hicieron, pero sólo había miradas desdeñosas y sonrisas falsas, el primer insulto se escuchó al fondo viniendo de una persona sin rostro, de pronto los demás rostros se ensombrecieron y como si de lluvia se tratase llegaron más y más insultos.

\- ¡Basta! - gritaba pero nadie hacia caso - ¡Deténganse! - Pidió en una súplica sin poder soportarlo, cubrió sus oídos con las manos pero escuchaba las voces haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas escaparan.

Se hizo un ovillo tratando de calmarse pero cada palabra dolía. Rogaba que se detuvieran mientras se encogía en el centro de todo... Y de la nada el ruido cesó, abrió los ojos encontrándose solo, no había nada alrededor solo había blanco.

\- No te atormentes - Una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

Inmediatamente volteo y se sorprendió viendo a un chico un poco más alto que él, a diferencia de los que había visto en el sueño, a éste no lo conocía y no llevaba su uniforme, iba vestido normal como cualquier adolescente, jeans, una playera negra aunque no tenía estampado y zapatos deportivos, tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era color verde, sus ojos de verde intenso tras los lentes le dejaron hipnotizado.

Estaba confundido pero a la vez su presencia le tranquilizó. Después de que el desconocido apareciera ya no sintió miedo. Estaba por hablarle cuando sintió una sacudida.

Despertó reconociendo su habitación, su madre estaba en casa, había dormido más de lo que creyó.

Tras la comida su padre llegó, el se retiró a su habitación pensando en la persona que había aparecido en sus sueños, justo cuando la discusión entre sus padres comenzaba a hacerse escuchar a través de las delgadas paredes de su alcoba, colocó los audífonos al volumen que podía soportar sin lastimarse y se dejó llevar por la música y sus pesados párpados que habían empezado a cerrarse.

Esta vez no estaba en la escuela, era una parque, todo era colorido y el clima era perfecto para un paseo, comenzando a andar fue como se lo encontró de nuevo al poco tiempo, esta sentado en una de las bancas, mirando a la nada hacia su dirección, como esperando verlo.

Le saludó como a un amigo a lo que el de cabello verde enarcó una ceja, Kise se presentó y el desconocido dudó un momento. Miró a su alrededor hasta detener su mirada en el pasto - Midori... ma, Shini... Shintaro Midorima

El chico de cabello verde le daba cierta paz, junto a él pudo sonreír de verdad otra vez a pesar de que todo a su alrededor fuera falso, por lo menos junto a él podía ser el Kise real. Fue maravilloso sueño donde pudo andar a través del parque hasta llegar a un lago. Midorima le acompañó todo el tiempo y eso hizo que fuera aun mejor. Todo estaba bien hasta que sonó su despertador, terminado su sueño, despertó con un suspiro y las últimas palabras del peliverde haciendo eco en su cabeza - Nos veremos esta noche.

Sabía que no podría escapar de las clases por segundo día seguido además de que no podría seguir durmiendo aunque quisiera, se sentía bien, despierto y más vivo que nunca.

La escuela fue otro asunto, dejó de poner sonrisas falsas en su cara y eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor consigo, así que no importó que sus compañeros se comportaron tan falsos como siempre. El día terminó y al llegar a casa estaba solo, se puso a hacer su tarea, y terminado vio algo de televisión, un momento estaba en la sala de su casa sin saber que ver en la Tv y al siguiente estaba el de lentes sentado a su lado.

-¡Midorimacchi!

-Kise

-¿Estoy dormido?

-Nunca nos vemos si no es así

Kise rió ante el comentario, el peliverde era algo seco pero eso no le hacía sentir mal, por lo menos no se forzaba a ser alguien para agradarle ni le forzaba a nada y a pesar de todo, estaba ahí.

Esta vez vagabundeó por la ciudad, el rubio le guió por aquí y por allá mostrándole cosas que el decía que no conocía, Ryouta sabia que esto no era más que un sueño pero era feliz ahí con él, de golpe el sueño se desvaneció tras los gritos de sus padres que discutían de nuevo, últimamente parecía que lo hicieran cada vez más seguido. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que estaba ahí, por lo que sólo tomo rumbo a su cuarto a intentar volver con el chico de gafas pero había un problema, pasó la tarde entera durmiendo así que ahora no tenía sueño. No quería escuchar lo que pasaba afuera y su música no le estaba ayudando esta vez. Saliendo a hurtadillas entró al baño principal y de la gaveta tomó el frasco de calmantes que su madre usaba después de cada pelea con su padre y se lo llevó. Una vez en su habitación se tragó uno con algo de trabajo por no tener nada con que ayudarse y se fue de nuevo a la cama tras ocultar el frasco en su mochila para que nadie lo encontrara.

Tomó un par de minutos, no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo de vuelta hasta que él estaba ahí -¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó el peliverde en cuanto lo vio a lo que Kise solo se abrazó él, por un momento Shintaro no supo como reaccionar -Solo por un momento, dejame quedarme así -Susurró el rubio y Midorima reaccionó de modo que no creyó que lo haría, rodeandolo con los brazos le ayudó a a recostarse, pero lo que antes era suelo frío ahora era una alfombra, en una antigua sala de estar frente a una chimenea que estaba encendida, estaban solo ellos dos. Kise recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, no sabia donde estaba pero se veía antiguo, sin embargo se sentía tranquilo.

-Midorimacchi voy a intentar algo- avisó sin recibir más que un asentimiento en respuesta tras el cual el rubio se acercó para besar despacio sus labios. Midorima quedo pasamano ante tal acción, el suave roce de sus labios despertó en el algo que no sabia que podía sentir, en el tiempo que llevaba de existencia jamás había pasado aquello.

Kise se retiró sonrojado y nervioso pero el más alto le retuvo, sin darle tiempo de nada tomó sus labios de nueva cuenta, despacio, saboreando, primero sus labios, luego su lengua, se sentía extraño. Estuvieron ahí descubriendo mil y un forma de besarse hasta que de nuevo el despertador de Kise lo arrancó de sus brazos.

Mientras iba a la escuela sentía sus labios hinchados, algo que carecía por completo de sentido, sin embargo cada uno de sus encuentros con Midorimacchi carecía de sentido.

La escuela le aprecia tediosa, aburrida, solo quería volver a casa y dormir para verlo de nuevo, solo quería estar con él.

Fue en la hora del almuerzo que hurgando en su mochila para encontrar su dinero, encontró el frasco que la noche anterior había ocultado ahí para que no supieran que lo había tomado. Ni si quiera lo pensó cuando tomó discretamente una de las píldoras y apresuró a la expendedora a comprar una bebida. Tras tomar la pastilla oculto en el baño, volvió al aula a esperar en su banco mientras hacia efecto, fueron pocos los minutos que tardó antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Estaba de nuevo en esa estáncia, dio un paso para comenzar a buscarlo cuando su voz le llamó desde el lado contrario a donde se dirigía. -No deberías estar aquí en este momento - fue lo que le dijo pero Kise lo ignoró y aprovechando la escasa diferencia de estatura, se lanzó a besarle mientras se abrazaba a su cuello para evitar que se alejara, y no lo hizo, respondió cada uno de sus besos, pero no era suficiente, Kise quería tocarle, que le tocara y era extraño, cuando aquel chico en el blog afirmó haber sido su novio, solo podía pensar en la aberración que era y ahora solo quería ser tocado por ese chico de cabello verde.

Se entregó a él, tal vez por ser un sueño fue que todo se sintió placentero, y aun así sólo quería más de él.

Descansaba sobre su pecho, acostados en una cama con docel que estaba en mitad de la misma habitación cuando el sonido de un fuerte golpe le sobresaltó y después un doloroso golpe lo despertó por completo, se había caído de su asiento, miró arriba y sus padres, ambos, junto a su maestro, lo miraban con indignación. No entendió hasta que vio el frasco de medicamento en su escritorio.

El camino a casa fue una de regaños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus padres estaban de acuerdo en algo, y eso era la vergüenza que sentían de su único hijo.

Fue un largo regreso y llegando a la casa no fue mucho mejor, solo quería irse a dormir, dormir y no volver a despertar.

Cuando sus padres terminaron de gritarle todo el conjunto de defectos y desperfectos que era simplemente se fue a su habitación a esperar la noche y cuando ésta llegó salio a tomar el nuevo frasco de pastillas para dormir que su madre seguramente abrió la noche anterior, fue por un vaso con agua y comenzó a tomar uno por uno hasta terminarlos por completo,decidido a dormir para siempre.

Se encontró con Midorima, esta vez el joven vestía de negro, por completo - No debiste hacerlo - fue su recibimiento

\- Solo quiero estar contigo - fue su respuesta

-El amor no debería estar con la muerte - Kise no retrocedió, a pesar de que entendía lo que esas palabras significaban

-No me importa

Midorima sonrió, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, era contra las reglas de los dioses de la muerte conservar un alma humana, pero tampoco quería dejarle marchar, además a donde iría, las personas que se suicidan no pertenecen ni al cielo, ni al infierno,no pertenecen a ninguna parte y, sin embargo, Kise pertenecía ahí, a su lado.

Abriendo los brazos en señal de rendicion dejó que Kise se acercara mientras la oscuridad cubría de nuevo su alrededor y se alejaban juntos hacia la eternidad

Esa mañana el cuerpo de Kise fue encontrado en su cuarto, con una nota hacia sus padres, "Ya no podré avergonzar a nadie "

A Kise la oscuridad ya no le asusta y la soledad menos, la muerte siempre le acompaña y el está enamorado de aquel que la representa, aquel que estará a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

...

¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte?  
Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte.

...

Dormiré eternamente, si solo en sueños puedo tenerte


End file.
